


Tsuyu(Plum Season)

by kuroosusagichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ahaha its been a long while since i wrote something, i am so nervous for this, i will post this on my tumblr too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroosusagichan/pseuds/kuroosusagichan
Summary: Tsuyu also pronounced baiyu is Japan's rainy season starting in June and ending in mid-July. It brings humidity, the ripening of plums, and helps close the distance between you and the resident rooster head of Nekoma High School.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Tsuyu(Plum Season)

**Author's Note:**

> ɴᴏᴡ ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ: ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ʜᴇᴀʀɪɴɢ ꜱᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴏꜰ ʀᴀɪɴ
> 
> ────⚪───────
> 
> ◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►►⠀⠀ ⠀ 1:17 / 3:48 ⠀ ───○ 🔊⠀ ᴴᴰ ⚙ ❐ ⊏⊐

**Time-8:50 am, Friday, June**

_“A faint clap of thunder,_

_Clouded skies,_

_Perhaps rain comes,_

_If so will you stay here with me?”_

The rainy season came to Tokyo fiercely, something unexpected to its residents. Kuroo shook his umbrella in the walkway to the entrance absentmindedly, as if he could do anything focused when you were right in front of him, top of your school blazer sopping wet. You were late, he didn’t see you walk out of your house across from him as he has for the last 4 years since you moved to his street. _You looked pretty,_ he thought to himself, even though it looked like you crawled out of a drain.

One of your friends, Mina from the softball team brought over a towel from her locker. She was always careful and thoughtful. He continued to stare as you brushed off concerns from your friends toweling off the top of your head and soaked blue blazer.

“Kuroo you really should stop staring at her. It's getting creepy,” commented Yaku arms crossed. Kai stood beside him, his ever-present smile on his kind face. Kai gently tugged at Kuroo’s arm.

“Come one let’s get to class Kuroo-san, Yaku-san.” Kuroo nodded, mouth filled with cotton as he kept his eyes on your smiling face for just a second longer. As he turned the corner to go up the stairs he felt it. The sweet iris of your eyes caught his own and for the briefest of moments, he swore he saw your smile drop and be replaced with an expression he’d never seen before.

**Time-4:05 pm, Friday, June**

The school day had gone by, as usual, you were in a different class than him, so he only got the glimpses of you through the school day. You, sitting near the front in Japanese Literature, getting a drink from the school vending machine right before lunch(you got strawberry milk as usual), and you passing in the halls to get the mop in the supply closet to tidying up the class.

“Practice is canceled today by the way.” He told Yaku and Kai as they walked down the stairs to the school entrance. Kai hummed and nodded, eyeing the present, steady heaviness of the rain. Yaku turned from his milk bread, a treat he had saved from lunch.

“How come?”

“Some leaks in the ceiling popped up, they decided to get those fixed up.” He recited from what Nekomata had told him in the teacher’s faculty room that afternoon. Yaku nodded, going back to his milk bread before something caught his eye, or rather who caught his eye. He shoved Kuroo in the stomach and pointed to the entrance. You were there, shifting from foot to foot, chewing on the nail of your thumb worriedly. Kuroo paled considerably before looking at Yaku with a wide-eyed look.

Yaku set his face firmly as he spoke, “This is your chance, don’t blow it. Got it?”

Before Kuroo could respond, Yaku had walked hurriedly forward, passing you with a smile and wave. Kai smiled and reached forward to pat his back reassuringly.

“You’ve liked her for a while, you really should talk to her Kuroo-san. It would do you two some good.” Kuroo continued to look like a ghost as Kai passed you the same way Yaku did, with a smile and wave. _This is it, I’m gonna die here._ Kuroo thought as he stood there, shoulders slacked in defeat.

“Um, Kuroo-san? Are you okay?” He perked up like a watered wilted flower at the sound of your voice calling out to him. He blinked once. Then twice. Before he felt his face grow warm. _Did I say that out_ _loud?_ You giggled, the sound unknowingly relaxing him and bringing a slight smile to his face as he gazed at your smile.

“Are you going home or are you just gonna stand there like a deer in headlights?” You had teased lightly, biting your lip as you noticed the flush of his skin darkening. He nodded, bringing up a hand to rub the back of his neck. Kuroo snuck glances at you as he grabbed his things from the locker and umbrella holder. He stood next to you, peering out at the grey skies. He glanced at you, noting how you bite at your lip and your eyes flickered from the gray clouds to the wet streets. He looked down at his umbrella and looked back at you as realization set in.

“You don’t have an umbrella, do you? That’s’ why you were all wet when you came in for school.” He stated, rubbing the back of his neck. He heard you huff a laugh as you began to fiddle with the hem of your skirt.

“Yeah, I woke up late and rushed to school this morning. I didn’t notice it was raining until I was halfway to school. Can you believe that?” You chuckled awkwardly. He huffed amused. You always were clumsy like that, he reminisced fondly.

“With your track record, it’s not that hard to believe actually.” He teased, grinning at the embarrassed pout your face took at his comment. Your cheeks puffed up and your eyes narrowed. He assumed this was you trying to be intimidating but it made you look like a huffy kitten.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Kuroo.” He laughed and tried to ignore the way his spine melted at the way his family name sounded from your lips. The rain had become forgotten, nothing more than ambiance as you two entered a comfortable conversation. That is until he saw the glow of your face fade and you paled. Turning around to look at whatever had caught your eye. It was the clock that read 4:25. He blinked as the cogs in his brain turned. Oh. You’d have to walk in the rain.

“We really should get home you know.” He heard you murmur as the comfort that surrounded the two of you had been broken by the pitter-patter of the rain. He hummed and he couldn’t stop the words that left his mouth even if he wanted too.

“I’ll walk you home.” You looked up at him, eyes wide and face glowing, Head shaking and hands waving in front of you, refusals spilling out of you. He shook his head and opened his umbrella and turned to you. “We live close to each other and only one of us has an umbrella. It’s fine, I don’t want you to get sick or something.” You made that face again, the one you made when your eyes had met in the morning. Your eyes were wide and your lip caught in-between your teeth, there was a glow to your cheeks like you were embarrassed. He chuckled softly, as he realized what that expression was. You were flustered.

“Come on, let’s go home.” He insisted one more time smiling at you. You raised your eyes to look at him before ducking down again. You nodded and stepped in time with him playing with the bow at your neck. You really are cute. He couldn’t help but think, the way you smiled, your laugh, the way you forget where your pencil is even though it’s tucked right behind your ear.

“Hey, Kuroo-san?” you asked, hand coming up to tug at his sleeve. He hummed and turned to look at you. You were biting your lip again before meeting his gaze.

“D-do you think we could walk to school together? Again? I’ll bring an umbrella this time.” You joked, grip on his sleeve loosening until you let go of it completely. He swallowed thickly, that feeling, the stiffness of his tongue and the sweetness in his bones.

“Why? In case I get lost on the way to school and take the wrong train?” He teased, snickering at the way you pouted, just like you did earlier, looking all like the angry kitten you were. You huffed and crossed your arms across your chest.

“That happened once! Only one time! And it was on my first day at middle school in a new town!” somehow your cheeks puffed out even more. _You didn’t really look like a kitten now,_ Kuroo thinks to himself, _more like a sea otter? Maybe?_

“Here I thought you were a gentleman, walking me home and such.” You huffed, looking at the side.

He snickered, “I am a gentleman. I’m sharing my umbrella and I'm walking you home, you know.”

“Only because it’s convenient for you, seeing as how we live on the same street, remember?” He smiled down at you, he liked that expression too. You were irked. The furrow of your eyebrows and the way your pretty eyes narrowed. If he looked closely enough, he could see the tiniest bit of how you pout crookedly. Shy, nervous, peeved, flustered. Each face was cute and endearing, maybe because he liked you or because you were just too cute to resist in any way. He wanted to see what other expressions you make.

“Fine, fine. You can walk to school with me. Just prove that I am a gentleman, thank you very much.” He said pointedly, smiling as the pout melted and you smiled as if he had offered you everything you’ve ever wanted. He glanced down at your hand, swinging aside from him, and in a split second, he reached out and laced your hand with his. _Warm, like sunlight._ He found himself comparing. You were flustered again, wide-eyed like a fawn in a meadow.

“You can walk with me whenever you want. Even if it’s not raining.” He murmured softly, squeezing your hand before letting go.

“I’d like that, Kuroo-san. I’d like that a lot.” You responded, reaching forward and lacing your fingers once again. Your smaller hand squeezed back and maybe, just the tiniest bit, you lean into his arm.

**Time-5:05 pm, Friday, June**

Sunlight broke through the clouds.

_“A faint, clap of thunder,_

_Even if rain comes or not,_

_I will stay here,_

_Together with you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ my name is mel!! this is my first haikyuu work that im super excited to share with you all!! i have a tumblr of the name same so if you are interested in more work check me out there!! this piece is inspired by The Garden of Words on Netflix and the tanka used in the film. hope you enjoy it♡


End file.
